


what's in a name

by canonlytrans



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: In short, she's perfect.





	what's in a name

You've never seen anything as beautiful as her. It's too sentimental, but it's the truth: she's amazing. It's so cute when she blushes, when she smiles, when she laughs, when she get confused at human words that make no sense to a Dalish elf.

And she's such a good person. So kind, so compassionate, and so, so very sweet.

In short, she's perfect.

When she takes your hand, and smiles at you with such soft eyes, you can't help but smile back. It's those eyes – they'd melt you if they could. You'd melt. Happily, really.

“You know, Isabela is such a pretty name,” she says, probably for the hundredth time. But that's alright, you don't mind hearing her talk about your name. You've always sort of viewed it as nothing important – the titles really matter. You're Captain Isabela (even without a ship.) You're Isabela, the Smuggler. Hawke's jokes that you're actually the Captain of the Hanged Man, considering all the times you've downed more beers than you can count and then arm-wrestled – or actually fought! - at least six or seven men (and sometimes women.) At once. But hey, Merrill thinks it's a nice name.

So it is.

“Oh?” you say.

She blushes, and it brings the prettiest pink to her brown cheeks. “Does it mean anything? In Rivaini?”

Your mother once said it meant 'beautiful,' but you've tried to block that out. “I don't know,” you say, and the lie tastes bitter, but you can't bear to admit it.

Not to her.

Merrill looks the tiniest bit sad, so you quickly add, “But you can make it mean something, if you want, Kitten.”

She smiles and leans up and presses a kiss to your cheek.

You have to admit, despite all your rules – you find you're falling for her.


End file.
